


A Loss of Control

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_drizzle, Embarrassment, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Bored at yet another Ministry charity event, Hugo goes for a wander and finds himself with someone he never expected to.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hugo Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	A Loss of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for allowing me extra time when the world went sideways, and to my amazing beta!

"…and, of course, we would like to acknowledge the contributions of our many benefactors tonight…"

Hugo stifled a large yawn. Seated in the back of the ballroom of the house the Ministry had hired for the… He blinked. He couldn't even remember what this stupid charity event was for, it was so boring. Widening his eyes, he attempted to force himself to stay awake until the very end.

"…the Potter family."

The host paused while the audience broke into loudly enthusiastic applause. Sitting up a little straighter, Hugo attempted to catch a glimpse of either Albus or James, who he knew had attended that night instead of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Standing at the edge of the crowd, Albus nodded politely as several people rose to shake his hand. Hugo grinned. By the time Albus spotted him, the announcer had moved on.

"The Weasley family."

It was Albus' turn to grin widely at Hugo. Neither of his parents had been able to attend that night either, and so had sent Hugo in their place. Usually he wouldn't have minded, but that night, there was just something nagging at him. It set his nerves on edge as the crowd turned his way, all smiling and applauding. He offered a stiff smile until they all turned back towards the front of the room. Pushing to his feet, he made his way across the room towards Albus.

"The Scamander family."

Hugo turned to applaud the mention of Aunt Luna's family just as he reached Albus at the side of the room. Knowing that Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf were in attendance, he made certain he looked happy at the mention of their names. Having spent some time in the animal sanctuary that Aunt Luna had set up after she had left Hogwarts, Hugo knew that nights like this one were actually as much of an advertisement for the work they both did on behalf of the animals of the wizarding world as they were charity events for them. He smiled when he caught Lorcan's eye across the room.

"Looks like we'll be having some company in a few seconds."

Both he and Albus turned to watch as Lorcan made his way through the throng of people. Short and stout, with olive-coloured skin and dark hair, he resembled his father much more than Aunt Luna, just as Lysander did. With his black Muggle suit, he stood out among the brightly-coloured robes of the rest of the crowd.

"I was fine here on my own, you know," Albus mumbled just before Lorcan reached them.

"Misery loves company?"

"Who's miserable?"

Hugo grinned. The combined Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan had always gotten along well with both Lorcan and Lysander, but they had been Hugo's friends in particular over the years.

"Al, of course."

"Of course," Lorcan agreed with a grin. "What else is new?"

"You both suck."

Hugo chuckled, warmth spreading through him rapidly. The night so far had been dead boring, but perhaps he stood a chance of not embarrassing himself by falling asleep if he could spend the rest of the night chatting with Al and Lorc. The host seemed to be waiting for the audience to wind down, which sent confusion through Hugo. Grabbing a couple of glasses from a passing tray, he handed one off to Lorcan as he nudged Albus.

"Who else could be left? I thought–"

"The Malfoy family."

Hugo's stomach dropped at the exact same time his skin began to buzz with a strange rush of adrenalin. He hadn't known that any of the Malfoys were attending that night. Glancing around, he frowned as he heard the whispers begin.

"…throwing his money around _again_ …"

"Don't know why they even bother inviting someone like that."

"Because he _pays_ them to, obviously."

Tension bunched Hugo's muscles. The voices belonged to a couple of women standing a few steps from them, their backs facing the room.

" _Why_ couldn't he have just sent that son of his in his place?"

"Oh, no! He's _just as bad_ , haven't you heard?"

"What? No! Really? What a shame…"

Hugo's hands clenched. He knew that the world's view of the Malfoy family hadn't really changed since the end of the war. Oh, they smiled and accepted the money Mr Malfoy gave to charities like this one, but that hadn't changed their opinions of him. Or, apparently, of Scorpius.

"You would think that that Greengrass girl he married would have had the sense to raise the spawn differently than Lucius raised _his_ son."

Hugo's jaw clenched just as hard as his hands. Closing his eyes, he huffed out a breath through his nose. Albus reached out and placed a hand on Hugo's shoulder, but it made no difference.

"Ignore them. It's not worth it."

Taking a deep breath, Hugo tried to force his attention back to the host. Standing on a podium at the front of the stage, she seemed to be handing out plaques. Shaking his head, Hugo gulped down the rest of his drink and placed the empty glass on another passing tray.

"Well, I suppose it serves her right for marrying a man like that, doesn't it?"

That was more than enough. Shaking Al's hand off his shoulder, Hugo spun towards where the women stood.

"If it wasn't for men like Mr Malfoy, events like this one wouldn't be able to go ahead, you know," he interrupted as casually as possible. "In fact, he and his family contribute more to charity causes than anyone else here."

The two women jumped and stepped back from him. Hugo merely smiled when they stared blankly up at him for a few seconds. What he had told them was, of course, common knowledge. The Malfoy family hosted charity events all the time, as well as contributing to the Ministry-led ones as well. They had been supporting war charities and orphanages for longer than Hugo had been alive, in fact.

" _That_ does not excuse any of his past actions," one of the women practically spat once she regained her composure. "I should think someone like _you_ would acknowledge that."

Resisting the urge to respond to her in the exact same tone as she was using towards him, Hugo merely cocked his head to the side, regarding her carefully. "My apologies, ma'am," he began with a slight bow, "but my parents raised me better than to believe that people are incapable of change. Please excuse me."

Turning on his heel, Hugo marched out of the ballroom onto a patio that overlooked the gardens of the manor house. Anger and frustration bubbled in his chest, causing his hands to clench and unclench in turn. Footsteps followed him quickly outside and Hugo rolled his eyes.

"That'll get back to Scorp, you know."

"Come on, Lorc, you know he wasn't defending Scorpius." Hugo's eyes closed as the heat of embarrassment began to spread up his chest at Al's teasing tone. " _Scorp_ isn't the one he's been madly in love with for years now."

"Oh, shut-up," he groaned, the blush moving quickly up to his face, heating his cheeks. "I am _not_ –"

"Don't try to deny it, Hugo." A brush of clothing against his arm told Hugo that Al had moved past him towards the balustrade. "We've all seen the way you look at him."

"He's right, Hugo. You aren't exactly subtle." A hand landed on Hugo's shoulder as Lorcan took a few steps forward. "I don't think _he_ knows, though, if that helps?"

It didn't. Rolling his shoulders, Hugo reopened his eyes. Both Al and Lorc were staring at him, amusement in their eyes. Pressing his lips together, he sighed.

"I need some fresh air."

"You're already outside. How much fresher do you want?"

Waving his hand and shaking his head to brush the others off, he made his way down the steps that led into the garden. Embarrassment burned brightly in his chest, heating his skin and turning his cheeks and chest what he knew must be a hot red. Flexing his fingers, he tried to rid himself of the sensation as he walked aimlessly through the grounds.

Unfortunately, he knew that Albus and Lorcan were right: he had it _bad_ for Mr Malfoy. He wasn't fanciful enough to call it _love_ , as Al had suggested, but still. Whatever it was, it was bad enough. Hugo had spent years stuttering and blushing and feeling like a stupid schoolboy – which he had been when this had first started – around Mr Malfoy. Even now, at twenty-five years of age, just the mention of Mr Malfoy had this kind of effect over him. It was ridiculous! Shaking his head again, he lengthened his steps.

He had no idea where he was heading. Glancing around, he frowned. It was dark. Not normal night-time dark, though. Raising his head gave him an explanation: dark, ominous-looking clouds blanketed the sky, erasing even the tiniest of stars.

"Brilliant, moron," he muttered as a flash of light on the horizon told him that a storm was heading his way. "Out walking in a strange garden during a thunderstorm. What a magnificent idea."

 _Garden_ was a bit of an understatement. Hugo had no idea how long he had been walking along, lost in his thoughts, but he couldn't see the house. Turning slowly, all he could really see were topiaries, gravel paths, and magically conjured lights. A light breeze kicked up some leaves that had fallen from a couple of low bushes that lined a path off to his left, bringing with it a chill that had him shivering.

What should he do became the question that floated around his mind. Turn around and head back to the house, or try to find some shelter out here and wait the storm out? He knew that proper storms could last for hours, meaning he would be stuck out there. But there was no guarantee that he would make it back to the house, either. Or even find it in the gloom, for that matter. Turning on the spot, he tried to see through the gloom.

He was standing on a gravel path that appeared to lead down towards a small creek. Treetops blew back and forth beyond the creek, but Hugo knew not to get too close to them. Not in a thunderstorm. A second, smaller path led off into… What was that? A hedge maze? With what looked like a soft light in the centre. Frowning, Hugo took a couple of steps towards it.

"Merlin _fuck_!"

A loud crack of thunder caused him to jump and duck, his hands coming up to cover his head as the thunder was followed shortly by a flash of lightning that he was convinced nearly hit him. Decision made, he began to jog down this new path. He dodged around the hedges – which turned out to be more decorative than an actual maze – as the wind kicked in properly. The leaves and branches from the hedges blew into him, scratching at his skin. Wincing, he huffed out a sigh as he felt the first fat raindrop land on his shoulder. The light in the centre got brighter the closer he got to it, and Hugo increased his pace, hoping to reach whatever it was before he got completely drenched. The storm, unfortunately, had other ideas.

"God fucking _damn it_ ," he snarled as he broke out into a small clearing holding an open-walled gazebo. Practically leaping towards the steps as the rain began to soak through his robes, he felt a tingle over his skin. "Fucking… useless… _idiot_."

Brushing his hands over his robes, he lifted the hem and began to wring it out so he could cast a drying charm more easily. After a few seconds of just standing there, a softly cleared throat caused him to jump.

"Good evening, Hugo."

Hugo's head snapped up. The voice was familiar, although the touch of amusement to it was not. A jolt ran through his stomach and his skin began to prickle with that same rush of adrenalin that had coursed through him back in the ballroom. Standing across the gazebo, his arms crossed casually, was Mr Malfoy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hugo blurted, dropping his robes back into place.

Mr Malfoy's mouth quirked up at one corner just as one of his eyebrows rose towards his hairline. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I, uh…" Hugo's eyes closed briefly as his cheeks began to heat again. "Damn it. Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just wasn't expecting to run into anyone out here."

Mr Malfoy hummed. "I was hoping the same."

_Oh._

Was he was interrupting something? Was there something – or some _one_ – here he couldn't see? If Mr Malfoy had been hoping to be alone, then he certainly wasn't going to interrupt whatever it was he had hoped to be alone for.

Nodding, he turned away. Humiliation burned through him and he took a few steps towards the stairs, fully intending to brave the storm outside and leave Mr Malfoy to his peace and quiet. Just _how_ he had managed to embarrass himself quite so quickly – and for the second time that night – he didn't know, but he wasn't going to stick around and give himself the chance to make it even worse. He was stopped by a hand on his forearm.

"What are you doing?"

Hugo cleared his throat and ducked his head, unable to meet Mr Malfoy's gaze. "Leaving."

"Hugo." Mr Malfoy managed to give that one word a _be reasonable, you idiot_ tone to it, although how, Hugo didn't know. His grip on Hugo's arm tightened. "I cannot allow you to head out into a storm like that. It's too dangerous."

Hugo shook his head, still keeping his attention directed towards his shoes. "You want to be alone. I'll be fine. I just need to cast–"

"Hugo." The tone was back. "Come back inside and sit down. I did not tell you to leave. In fact, having some company now that the storm has begun is probably for the best."

When Mr Malfoy released his arm, Hugo finally glanced up. He had to figure that the tingle that had crossed his skin as he entered the gazebo was some kind of ward, as Mr Malfoy was correct: the storm was raging, but Hugo couldn't hear any of it. Rain lashed against the ward, lightning flashed, and the hedges rocked back and forth violently as the wind tossed them.

"Did you ward the gazebo?"

Mr Malfoy had returned to the back of the gazebo, but this time, he was sitting on one of the wooden benches that ringed it. His long legs were crossed at the ankle and he leant back against the intricate wooden railing. The smile he wore was so close to a smirk that Hugo's stomach flipped with nerves. In his obviously tailored robes and matching suit, he absolutely took Hugo's breath away.

"Indeed, I did. Allowing the rain in to soak me through seemed a poor decision."

"Ah."

Hugo didn't move from his position near the steps. His hands clenched as he turned to watch the rain battering against the ward. Trapped in a gazebo during a thunderstorm was not how he had imagined the night going. Especially with the addition of Mr Malfoy. Taking a step towards the railing, he ran his hands over his wet robes.

"Hugo."

A wash of magic had Hugo jumping. He spun around to see Mr Malfoy's wand pointed at him. Glancing down, he realised that his robes were now completely dry.

"Oh. Thanks."

His cheeks were heating again. Turning back, he stepped up to the railing and leant out, his hands clenching on the wood. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. He knew there was little chance of him being able to control his reactions, being in such close proximity to Mr Malfoy, but really, this was ridiculous. Breathing evenly, he focussed on watching the rain as it pelted against the ward. Footsteps thudded softly on the wooden floor, causing him to close his eyes briefly, wishing for some control over his bodily reactions.

"Does the storm make you nervous, Hugo?"

Mr Malfoy appeared in the corner of Hugo's vision, copying his pose against the railing. The scent of his aftershave – some kind of woodsy smell – washed over Hugo, and he took another deep breath.

"No. Thunderstorms have never scared me." He clenched and unclenched his hands. "In fact, it's kind of soothing, hearing the rain against the windows and roof. Well…" He dropped his gaze to his hands, a small smile pulling at his lips. "When there _are_ windows for it to hit."

Mr Malfoy huffed out an amused sound through his nose, but did not make any other response. They both stood staring out at the rain and lightning for a few minutes. Hugo spent the time trying to get his heart rate under control by breathing slowly and evenly. It was difficult, however, when all he could think of was just how close Mr Malfoy was to him.

"It must be me, then."

Hugo's insides clenched. Unable to help it, he glanced over. Mr Malfoy hadn't moved, still leaning against the railing almost casually. Was there a tension to his shoulders that hadn't been there before, or was Hugo imagining it? Clearing his throat, he frowned.

"Ah, excuse me?"

The corner of Mr Malfoy's mouth quirked up a little. "Do I make you nervous, Hugo?"

Lightning flashed outside the gazebo just as Mr Malfoy turned to face him. It set his features into high relief, showing all the angles and sharp edges. Hugo licked his lips.

"I, ah…" His heart hammered against his ribs. "Um…"

Mr Malfoy smiled. Not the quirk of his lips, nor the almost-smirk, but a proper smile. One that crinkled his eyes and had Hugo's body tightening in response.

"I see. Fascinating." Hugo swallowed harshly when Mr Malfoy took a step towards him. "Should you ever wish to do something about that, please don't hesitate to ask."

With that, he turned and moved back to the bench he had been sitting on, leaving Hugo staring dumbly at the spot he had vacated. What the _fuck_ had just happened? Hugo blinked into the gloom of the gazebo, which seemed darker every time the lightning flashed.

"You… _What_?" Lightning flashed again as Hugo glanced over at Mr Malfoy. "Did you just…?"

"Proposition you? Yes, I believe I did." Mr Malfoy shifted on the bench, adjusting his robes around his legs. "Of course, if the idea is uninteresting to you, please do not feel obligated. It was merely a suggestion based off your reactions to me."

Hugo's mind offered him nothing but blankness. He stood frozen to the spot, trying to blink the shock away. When his brain finally did kick back into functioning order, it was with a thought that was utterly ridiculous: _he knows I'm attracted to him?_ Blinking, he shook his head.

"Yes."

Mr Malfoy's reaction was surprising, considering how casually he had made the offer: his head snapped up, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. It was only for a few seconds, but it gave Hugo a rush of satisfaction at having caught him off-guard, if even for a moment.

"'Yes'?" One of Mr Malfoy's eyebrows rose. "Are you certain?"

Standing and watching him, Hugo saw the quickening of his breath, and the way he adjusted his position to block Hugo's view of his crotch. Encouraged, Hugo smiled.

"You offered to… well, I don't know what, really. But, _yes_. I, ah…" He had to pause to take a steadying breath as his chest constricted with nerves. "I have been interested in you for a while now. If you want to, then… yes."

Lightning flashed again, revealing a heat in Mr Malfoy's eyes that Hugo had never seen before. It caused his heart to thud loudly in his ears. When Mr Malfoy rose from the bench, Hugo licked his lips.

"Strip."

Hugo's fingers trembled, but he obeyed. A combination of nerves and desire flooded him when he saw Mr Malfoy's robes hit the floor at his feet, revealing a dark shirt and matching trousers. Hugo's fingers slipped on the button of his fly and he swore. A soft chuckle grabbed his attention as the button slipped free of its hole.

"Come here."

A strange vibration through him caused Hugo to wonder vaguely whether it had come from him, or if he was feeling the thunder outside. Stepping forward, he made sure he didn't trip over the discarded robes.

Mr Malfoy's fingers were deft as they ran down the buttons of Hugo's shirt, slipping them out quickly. When he reached the bottom, he spread the two halves, revealing Hugo's bare chest. He hummed.

"Very nice." Hugo's cock twitched when Mr Malfoy licked his lips before meeting his eyes. "You play Quidditch, yes?"

He nodded. "Yes, I–" Hugo's words were cut off by a gasp as Mr Malfoy ran his fingers lightly down his chest and stomach, following the trail of hair that led into his trousers. " _Ohh_ …"

Mr Malfoy grinned at him as he dropped to his knees on the floor. Adrenalin flooded Hugo's system, and a rushing noise filled his ears. The zipper of his fly was eased down carefully, but that was the only slow part of the process. Mr Malfoy murmured protection and lubrication charms as he wrapped his fingers around Hugo's cock and began to stroke.

"Ah, I–"

"Hush, Hugo. This will help take the edge off. Come for me."

Hugo's mouth dropped open as Mr Malfoy wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. The rapid strokes along his shaft combined with the light sucking pressure on the head made certain that Hugo couldn't catch up with what was happening. His hips bucked only once before he was coming down Mr Malfoy's throat.

"Good, Hugo. Very good." Mr Malfoy pulled back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Stay standing."

Nodding silently, Hugo tried to clear his mind. The situation he found himself in hadn't quite sunk in, which was only hammered home even more as he stood watching Mr Malfoy undress. Lust shot through him at every inch of newly revealed pale skin. By the time Mr Malfoy was standing before him completely naked, Hugo was hard again. The grin Mr Malfoy shot him caused his cock to twitch.

"Well, I was going to ask whether you were certain you wanted this, but…"

Mr Malfoy's eyes dropped downwards. Unthinking, Hugo reached down to stroke his cock. He moved slowly, wrapping his fingers up and over the head, spreading the lubrication all over. Mr Malfoy's eyes seemed to follow the motion, a hunger in them that sent nerves crashing through Hugo's chest. A flash of light caused him to jump before he remembered the storm outside.

"Mr Malfoy–"

"Draco."

Hugo blinked. "Huh?"

"My name, Hugo. Call me Draco."

"Draco," Hugo breathed, even the act of speaking his name sending yet another jolt of desire through him. "I've wanted this for longer than you could know. Wanted _you_ for a long time."

The smile he was met with was wicked. "Well then. Let's see if we can satisfy some of that want, then, shall we?"

Mr Malfoy – _Draco_ – didn't allow Hugo to respond. Stepping forward, he placed a hand on the back of Hugo's head and dragged him into a deep kiss. Hugo let out a moan, opening his mouth when he felt a nip to his bottom lip. His hands flexed before he placed them gingerly on Draco's hips. The heat of his skin seeped through Hugo, seeming to warm him from the outside in. The kiss was broken too soon.

"On your knees against the bench."

Mr Malfoy's voice… Hugo's eyes closed briefly as he obeyed the order. _Draco_ , he told himself firmly before casting a silent cushioning charm on the wooden floor. _Draco's_ voice was low, and rough, and filled with a desperate-sounding need that had Hugo shivering.

"You've had male partners before?"

Draco's hands landed on the small of Hugo's back, massaging slow circles downwards. Pressing his lips together, Hugo nodded.

"Yes. This isn't my first time."

Draco chuckled as he cast a preparation charm. "Good." His fingers reached Hugo's arse, kneading and massaging the muscles. "Tell me, Hugo. Do you like taking cock?"

Hugo's breath left him in a rush as he felt the head of Draco's cock pressing between his cheeks. Arching his back, he tried to breathe steadily.

"Yes." It was more of a moan than a word. He could feel his face heating again. "I… I like it."

Draco hummed. Pressing forward, he breached Hugo slowly. His fingers moved to grip Hugo's hips, holding him steady.

"You like it?" He rocked his hips forward, moving at a torturously slow speed. "You like the feeling of being filled? Of being fucked?"

_Fuck!_

Draco's hips hit Hugo's arse with one last roll of his hips. Hugo's hands clenched and he unconsciously held his breath.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Hugo pushed back, trying to force Draco to move. When nothing happened, he let out a small sound.

"I – I like to be fucked." When Draco pulled out and thrust back in, Hugo groaned. "I like the feeling of having someone inside me."

"Of course you do," Draco murmured. He leant forward, pressing himself more firmly into Hugo. "Just look at you."

Hugo was unable to prevent himself from pushing into the contact as one of Draco's hands ran up his sides. He arched his back and rocked backwards, his eyes closing automatically.

"Fuck me, then."

Lightning flashed, turning the insides of Hugo's eyelids a bright red. The grip Draco had on his hip tightened as he began to move. While the build-up had been slow, this was the exact opposite. Draco seemed determined as he found his rhythm quickly. Thrusting into Hugo, he angled his hips in just the right way.

"Oh, _God_." Hugo groaned as Draco hit his prostate. One hand immediately went to his cock, stroking quickly in time to the thrusts. "Please…"

"You… You like this." Draco let out a groan, losing his rhythm momentarily as Hugo squeezed his muscles. "You like having me inside you. Like being fucked."

Rocking back into the thrusts, Hugo nodded. Pleasure spread through his entire body, a wave that crashed, then rose again. Pressure began to build in the small of his back.

"Yes," he hissed, his head swimming with pleasure. "Yes, please…"

With the combination of his own hand on his cock and Draco hitting his prostate, Hugo didn't stand a chance of lasting very long. He arched his back, taking Draco in as far as possible as his second orgasm began to take him over. His body spasmed over and over again as he shot his release onto the floor of the gazebo. A loud thunder-like sound assaulted his ears as he collapsed to the floor, taking Draco with him.

"That was… unexpected."

Hugo offered an exhausted smile. There was no way of telling just how long they had been lying on the gazebo floor. He didn't bother opening his eyes.

"It was _brilliant_."

The thunder-like noise had not stopped, and seemed to increase as Draco chuckled. "I haven't lost control like that in a long time. My apologies if it hurt you at all."

_Lost control?_

Hugo blinked his eyes open, only to be met with almost complete darkness. He frowned. The magically-conjured light that had been at the top of the gazebo ceiling had gone out, and it seemed like… Yes, the thunder-like noise was the sound of the rain hammering on the metal roof. Had Draco's charms failed him when he came? Hugo glanced over. From what he could tell in the darkness, Draco's fringe was stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his chest heaved. Hugo grinned.

"I really didn't even realise anything was different until you mentioned it. I think I nearly blacked out, to be honest."

Another soft chuckle had Hugo's grin widening.

"I shall take that as a compliment."

"You really should." Stretching, Hugo pushed himself up into a sitting position. "So, ah… Do you know when the next storm is due?"

"Storm? No, why should–"

"I was just wondering when the next time we could 'get lost' in the grounds of another manor house might be?"

Nerves flittered through Hugo's chest at his boldness but, he figured, if he didn't ask, Draco likely wouldn't either. He glanced over as Draco sat up next to him.

"You wish to continue this?"

Hugo told himself there were nerves to Draco's voice. He smiled. "I would like to, yes. If you do."

Draco hummed. "Perhaps we need not wait to 'get lost' in a garden. Perhaps we could go exploring an old house and find something softer. And warmer."

Laughter bubbled up in Hugo's chest. "Yeah," he managed between chuckles. "A bed would suit me fine."


End file.
